


You Want Me Too?

by NiallMeDown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallMeDown/pseuds/NiallMeDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is gay, always has been always will be, he has his eye on Niall but since none of the other boys in One Direction are gay he cant have him, or can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somethings Up

Normal day for the band on tour, Harry in his bunk attempting to get sleep after all it was 11 am. Louis in the mini-kitchen making himself breakfast. Zayn in the shower for well over an hour now. Niall on the sofa typing on his iPhone and tv on. Then there was Liam lying in his bunk, hand round his dick and pounding away to images on his phone screen. But what was on his phone screen was his problem. It was pictures and videos of Niall. He was scrolling through pictures of Nialls' dick outline from random webpages. His stroking got faster and his breathe sharpened, his cum shot from his dick, 7 shots in total. He caught a couple in his mouth and the rest down his slightly tanned physique. He locked his phone and put it down. He grabbed a tissue and wiped himself down, pulled up his red calvin klien boxers and got out of his bunk. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.  
"Stop liking Niall, you cant have him" speaking to himself quietly "He's one of your best friends plus he's straight!"  
He washed his hands and his dick and left the bathroom. Louis was now sitting beside Niall eating his 'delicious' breakfast. Zayn was out the shower and drying himself in front of everyone because "we're all straight guys here and you don't mind" were his words. Liam walked into the 'social room' and sat on the other side of Niall, obviously, and put his hands on his lap talking away to louis. Liam was quite fidgety sitting beside Niall since only minutes ago he was looking at the medias perspective of his dick, and Niall was wearing a tight pair of black Calvin Klien briefs, which made his ass stand out. Niall stood up and bent over to pick up his phone off of the table and Liam to a chance to 'playfully' smack Nialls ass.  
"Oi what'd you do that for"  
"Felt like it Ni"  
"Well don't get used to it"  
"It's cool Ni, remember "we're all straight guys here"" he said sarcastically looking over towards Zayn. Zayn was the only member of the group to know he was gay and he planned to keep it that way. Harry stumbled in with his phone to his ear looking like shit, he hung up and looked at the boys in front of him.  
"Ni, Lou Paul wants us in the other bus for the last hour, he wants to talk to us about something"  
An "ok" came from Niall and a grunt from Louis. Niall went into the bathroom to get change and Louis went in after him. Harry just stayed in the clothes from last night.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam admits his feelings about Niall to Zayn and Zayn tells him to go for it, meanwhile Niall is 'bendable' in more ways than one.

"Wonder why Paul and management didn't want to speak to us?" Liam asked  
"Don't know, anyways how you doing with the whole gay thing" Zayn whispered the last part  
"Doing fine except that......"  
"What?"  
"That i have got feelings for someone"  
"Who"  
"Someone i know i cant have"  
"If it's me just tell me i wont mind"  
"No. No it's not you, it's Niall"  
"Oh, right"  
"And i know he's straight but i just like him"  
Zayn knows that Liam is gay but he also knows that Niall is 'bendable' was his choice of words.  
"Well em, tell him how you feel, Li"  
"I'm scared to Zayn"  
"Don't be"  
"You sure"  
"Yes i guarantee he'll be fine"  
"Right i will when i see him next"  
About 30 minutes went by before the 3 boys returned. Louis and Harry coming intot he social room and Niall wondering off to his bunk.  
"Time for his 4:30 wank" Harry joked, but Liam smirked back to him, was Harry serious about it? Liam excused himself from the boys and went along to Nialls bunk which Niall had just lay onto. He was lying flat in silence making sure none of the boys would walk in. Liam pulled back his curtain. Niall sat up and looked at Liam Niall could see Liam wasnt himself.  
"Whats up Li"  
"Em, Niall, can i tell you a secret?"  
"Yeah anything Liam"  
"Don't tell the other boys ok?"  
"Yeah you can trust me"  
"I..uh..I'm gay"  
"Wow, shocker" Niall joked  
"Not a word to anyone please"  
"Yeah of course, but can i let you into a secret?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm bendable Liam"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and truth is, I'm bendable for you Liam"  
"Niall"  
"Is that too far"  
"No, no, it's perfect, i like you a lot Niall"  
"Really Liam" Niall smiled at Liam  
"So Niall, i heard you have a 4:30 wank?"  
"Um yeah"  
"Well how about a 4:35 suck off?"  
"Perfect Liam"

Liam went into the bunk with Niall. Niall pulled off his clothes and Liam looked at the 7 inch dick bobbing infront of his face. He was so happy right now. Liam looked Niall in the eye and licked the tip of Nialls dick tasting the salty precum. Liam slowly swallowed all of Nialls dick and started to work up and down. Niall let out light moans and after a couple of minutes felt himself nearing the edge.   
"Leeyum, I'm going to cum"  
Liam took his mouth off of Nialls dick.   
"Cum on my face"  
Liam wrapped his hand around Nialls dick and wanked him off until Nialls tip exploded with white ribbons of cum landing on Liams face. Liam licked the cum off and helped Niall get his clothes on.   
"Thank you Niall"  
"Thanks leeyum"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part, more coming soon!


End file.
